Take Care
by MimiChan17
Summary: Y como si mi vida dependiera de aquello, me entregue a la muerte. No importaba mi vida. si debía morir para salvarlo, entonces todo esto valía la pena. Y aunque no era una agradable manera de morir, el saber que él estaría bien hacia que esto valiera.


**Take Care****.**

**Y como si mi vida dependiera de aquello, me entregue a la muerte. No importaba mi vida. si debía morir para salvarlo, entonces todo esto valía la pena. Y aunque no era una agradable manera de morir, el saber que él estaría bien hacia que esto valiera.**

**Entrada:**

Mi nombre Kagome Higurashi, aunque seguramente sea insignificante tiene su historia, todos tenemos una historia para contar y esta es la mía, tengo 23 años y estudio comunicación social en una de las universidades más caras de Japón, gracias al dinero de mi familia, y también a mi trabajo arduo y dedicación a los estudios para ganar una beca y poder entrar para poder llegar lejos en la vida, vivir cómodamente, darle en algún futuro, lo mejor a mis hijos; algunos lo llamaran ambición y me tacharan como persona calculadora, fría e interesada, otros simplemente lo verán como un ejemplo a seguir, persona que se llena de retos logrando superarlos, pero esa es mi manera de pensar.

Te puedo contar, de mi, que mido 1,67m, mi es cabello lacio y oscuro con reflejos azulados a la luz del día, trato de mantener mi físico lo mejor que puedo, y no me quejo cuando te digo que se que los hombres al caminar por la calle me miran y no disimuladamente. Experta en el arte de las mentiras, con corazón de piedra, pero si una ventaja tengo es que cuando quiero, lo hago muy bien, entrego todo lo que puedo dar y hasta mas. Pero eso no significa que mis metas, sueños e ilusiones los deje a un lado. Aprovecho las oportunidades cuando las veo, y persigo lo que quiero. No creo en falsas palabras, en falsas promesas, me gustan las acciones y demostraciones, y aunque las palabras pueden llegar a expresar lo que sientes de una manera inimaginable, contando cada detalle exacto si sabes utilizar las palabras adecuadas, sigo prefiriendo a las personas que demuestran lo que quieren y sienten. Esa soy yo Kagome Higurashi, y todavía tengo cosas por contar.

Todo iba perfecto en mi vida, todo iba de manera increíble hasta que un día apareció el hombre del que me enamore perdidamente, el cual trataba de apartar día y noche, para no dejarlo entrar en mi vida y formara parte de ella, creyendo que en algún momento saldría lastimada como en algún momento ocurrió años atrás, pero la vida, el destino o como lo quieras llamar se enfrasco en ponerlo en mi camino, cambiando, mi agenda de vida, mis temores, mis sueños, mis ilusiones, convirtiéndose en todo lo que necesitaba y anhelaba pero nunca quise buscar, por temor a fallar. Si, el era de esas oportunidades que se presenta una vez en la vida y tienes que aceptarlas tal cual como llega.

**Capitulo 1.** **Inuyasha Taisho.**

En Tokio la capital de Japón iba caminando a una velocidad constante para alcanzar el autobús maldecía para mis adentros, amaba esta ciudad, amaba mi lugar natal, amaba ser parte de ella, pero los únicos momentos que odiaba era la noche cuando salía tarde de mi trabajo y mi jefe no podía darme un aventón hasta mi casa o hasta una línea de taxis. Aumente la velocidad, me encontraba cansada luego de un largo día de estudiar y trabajar.

Seguía el autobús lo más rápido que podía gritando que parara, pero al final doblo en una esquina y desapareció. "Maldición" pensé. Estaba cansada, tenía hambre y dolor de cabeza. El mal humor atacaba. Pude sentir varias gotas en mi cara, y para empeorar las cosas empezó a llover. Mire al cielo y estaba completamente gris. Lo que me faltaba era doblarme el pie. "¿Y ahora qué?" Pensé todas mis opciones para regresar a casa sana y salva. Seguí caminando hasta completar las 5 cuadras, mi próximo destino era la parada de autobús y si mal no recordaba estaba a 5 cuadras más.

Me encontraba en una situación realmente apretada. Yo solo rogaba el poder llegar completa hasta mi casa, sana sin ningún rasguño, ninguna mordedura, ninguna herida. Era lógico mi pensamiento. A tan altas horas de la noche yo no debería estar en un sector que podría llegar a ser peligroso, yo solo podía rezar. Después de una larga recorrida hasta mi destino pude localizar la parada del autobús. Solo podía imaginarme acostada en mi cama durmiendo plácidamente hasta tarde. Suspire y seguí moviendo mis pies con los altos tacones hasta encontrarme en la parada, me senté en la pequeña banca que estaba cubierto por un pequeño techo y a su lado un anuncio con luz que había y espere a que llegara mi transporte. La lluvia caía más fuerte, a lo mejor el bus tardaría en llegar por el clima. Mire a mi alrededor y la calle se encontraba vacía, con un poco de suerte no me pasaría nada malo.

A lo lejos pude divisar una pequeña figura, no estaba segura de que era pero a medida que se acercaba pude notar que era la figura de un hombre, o la de un chico, no podía observar muy bien debido a la distancia y la lluvia, trate de apartar mi mirada pero algo en la figura que se acercaba me llamaba la atención, mire por el rabillo de mi ojo y pude notar cómo se acercaba más hacia donde yo estaba, mi respiración se paralizo y mi corazón se acelero, lo observe y ahí fue la primera vez donde vi aquel chico con ojos color miel y pelo negro totalmente despeinado. Sus facciones eran fuertes casi las de un hombre, su cuerpo bien definido, alto, y aunque era de contextura delgada, los músculos de los brazos resaltaban notablemente quizás producto del arduo trabajo en algún gimnasio, haciéndolo ver increíblemente sexy, su presencia simplemente imponía seguridad de sí mismo. Simplemente llamaba, atraía, hipnotizaba. Su rostro era despreocupado, podía jurar que era un ángel o simplemente un dios que pertenecía a la mitología griega.

Mire hacia otro lado haciéndome la desinteresada, lo admitía ningún chico lograba hacer que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa manera, ningún hombre en la ciudad era lo suficientemente interesante como para que captara mi atención, simplemente los veía como pérdida de tiempo, hombres que te quitan el tiempo, te hacen sufrir molestias, estrés y solo te hacen pasar malos ratos, si… Y aunque en mis 23 años había salido con muchos chicos, y había tenido experiencias, físicas, relaciones o como los quieras llamar, ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno como para dedicarle mi tiempo, mi esfuerzo, o quizás mi interés. Simplemente era de esas personas de si te veo, no te conozco. Ese era mi concepto actual de los hombres; escuche sus pasos acercarse hasta que se detuvieron.

-¿Buenas noches, te importa si me siento aquí? – "es un país libre" pensé y aunque no supe cual fue mi reacción solo supe que al mirarlo me quede estática, como una estatua, lo tenía a mi lado. El sonreía amablemente mostrando unos perfectos y relucientes dientes pero tenía un par de dientes más grandes que otros, parecían colmillos o eso jure yo. Al darme cuenta que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte respire profundamente tratando de no verme muy interesada, pero maldición como no hacerlo si el chico parecía un modelo sacado de revista.

-No hay problema. Puedes sentarte. – Lo vi sentarse a mi lado, traía unos pantalones negros, con una camisa blanca de oficina pegada debido a la lluvia haciendo honor a su cuerpo. Mire mi reloj, un cuarto para las doce, genial.

-Oye disculpa, sé que no es asunto mío, pero… ¿Cómo es que estas hasta estas horas de la noche en un lugar como este? – Esa era una buena pregunta. Y aunque no era de su incumbencia trate de sonar lo más amable posible a pesar de que me encontraba de tan mal genio.

-Salí tarde del trabajo y perdí mi autobús. - respondí, parecía poco convencido con mi explicación pero al menos alguien me hacia compañía ya no me sentía tan sola. Nunca me molesto la soledad a decir verdad. Estaba acostumbrada a ella, me sentía cómoda con ella, y aunque algunos simplemente la odiaban, yo la encontraba agradable en ciertos momentos. Ya sabes lo que dicen. Es preferible estar sola que mal acompañada. Un rayo alumbro todo el cielo y pude ver mejor su cara, estaba pensativo.

-¿No te da miedo estar hasta estas horas aquí…? A solas, en la oscuridad. ¿Y lloviendo?- me pregunto. No tenía miedo, yo era buena reprimiendo mis emociones y preocupaciones, aunque no podía mentir que a su lado me sentía bien. Extraño. Usualmente con ningún hombre me lograba sentir así.

-Bueno realmente no, trato de no pensar en ese tipo de cosas. – le sonreí dando mi mejor sonrisa a modo de conquista. Pero era algo que ya hacia inconscientemente.

-Debes ser ese tipo de chica de las que no son muy amigas del reloj.- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación de los hechos.

-Si realmente es así, no coincidimos mucho, me gustaría que los minutos fueran horas, así tendría más tiempo para hacer todo. – murmure, ahora solo se escuchaba el tenue sonido de la lluvia como música de fondo. Las luces del bus me sacaron de mis pensamientos, no pude evitar sonreír, pronto estaría en casa, en mi cama, acurrucada entre un montón de sabanas.

Ambos nos paramos y nos montamos en el autobús, estaba vacío, y eso era bueno, lo prefería así. Nos sentamos en los últimos asientos, yo estaba del lado de la ventana mientras él se sentaba a mi lado. No lo había invitado a acompañarme en el resto del camino por recorrer hasta el templo, lugar donde vivía, pero tampoco me molestaba su compañía,

-Por cierto no me presente. Me llamo Inuyasha Taisho, mucho gusto. – se presento estrechándome la mano.

-Kagome Higurashi. Un placer. – tome su mano y pude sentir su piel tersa, tal cual la de un hombre.

-¿Y dime en que trabajas? - me dijo yo solo pude sonreír, se esforzaba en mantener una conversación conmigo a pesar de que mi mal genio era muy visible. De un momento a otro me pareció un lindo gesto y con un gran esfuerzo hice a un lado mi barrera de ignorancia al mundo y me senté a hablar con él, a tener una conversación amena, algo casual, nada del otro mundo.

-No, no eres entrometido, trabajo medio tiempo como gerente en una de las tiendas de deportes de la ciudad. Llevo un ano trabajando ahí y gracias a las influencias y mi buen trabajo lograron ascenderme. - respondí.

Pasamos el resto del trayecto hasta mi próxima parada hablando del trabajo, de su trabajo, de lo que hacía, de lo que yo hacía, mis pasatiempos, sus pasatiempos y así sucesivamente. Muy pronto pude sentir al autobús bajar de velocidad. Y al conductor gritar el nombre de la parada. Era el fin de mi camino. Mire por la ventana del autobús, a 2 calles mas estaba mi casa. Suspire y lo mire, el me dedico una sonrisa, una sonrisa la cual podía derretir a cualquier chica, pero sinceramente yo no era una más del montón. Yo sin embargo le devolví el gesto. Mentalizándome que ese solo fue otro encuentro mas, uno de los pocos que suelo vivir o me permito hacerlo con alguien que recién conozco, pero sería un buen recuerdo, algo que valía la pena guardar en mi memoria.

-Bueno, fue un placer hablar contigo Inuyasha.- dije mirándolo directamente. Me preguntaba si esos ojos realmente podrían ser verdaderos.

-Igualmente, nos encontraremos pronto. – Sus palabras sonaban como una promesa y aunque no hice caso de ellas seguí adelante. Camine hacia la puerta trasera del autobús, baje las escaleras lentamente y antes de pisar el último escalón voltee y lo mire allí estaba parado, esperando a que me fuera. Tenía que admitirlo, me atraía, en cierto punto.

Pude divisar las luces de mi casa estaban todas prendidas, quizás mi tía se estaba muriendo de preocupación y de momento me sentí culpable. Mire los escalones del templo maldiciendo a aquel constructor que se le había ocurrido la gran idea de hacer mas de 100 escalones para llegar a mi hogar. Y como pude me quite los tacones y subí descalza uno por uno cada escalón. " Malditos tacones, y que estúpida obsesión la mía con ellos " Si, yo era completamente una fanática de los tacones, del labial rojo y de siempre verme arreglada a cada momento. Mi trabajo pagaba bien así que podía darme lujos de comprarme cada semanas un par de tacones nuevos.

-¿Kagome eres tú? – mire hacia arriba y pude ver al final de los escalones la imagen de mi tía con una gran bata de dormir y el pelo completamente despeinado. Antes de yo poder decir algo ella se encontraba abrazándome y dándome besos en la cara.

-¡Por dios pensé que algo te había pasado! No sabes la preocupación que tenia. Intente comunicarme contigo por el celular pero sale apagado – le correspondí su abrazo, realmente tenía toda la razón en molestarse y preocuparse.

-Lo siento tía. Salí tarde del trabajo y el bus me dejo, mi jefe no pudo traerme.. Y mi celular murió de descarga, tuve tantas cosas que hacer, reuniones de ventas, comprar acciones, intentar venderles productos a nuevos clientes, etc. Tantas llamadas gastaron la betería. Lo siento. –

-Estas empapada. Deberías echarte un buen baño de agua caliente. –

El único lugar en el mundo donde me sentía tranquila y en paz tiene nombre, mi cuarto, ese lugar donde podría cerrar los ojos, y descansar tranquilamente. Mi cuarto era sencillo tal cual como el de una chica de 23 anos, una cama grande, cubierto por un cubrecama grueso color blanco, paredes de color beige con cuadros y uno que otras medallas y diplomas, un escritorio con una lapto, ipod, muchos libros, de todo tipo tanto de la universidad como literatura clásica, un closet lleno de ropa, zapatos y carteras y todo lo que necesitaba, una ventana con unas cortinas hechas por mi tía, sencillas nada ostentosas color lila con unos pequeños detalles de flores, una gran mecedora en frente de la ventana para poder apreciar la vista de la ciudad. Era mi entorno perfecto. Mi cuarto, mi espacio. Cansada y agotada me bañe con agua caliente, y sin chistar me acosté de una cerrando los ojos para caer en un profundo sueño.


End file.
